Likavra Uprising
} The Likavra Uprising also known as the Dalanic War of independence or Cabezaro Uprising was a war between Dalanic rebels and Spain. The war started in Likavra when people started to revolt against the Spanish leaders. Background After the Dan War (1794-1803) it was harder for Spain to supply the northern area of its colony. People in the north weren't very happy with that and started to rebel against the Spanish leaders. Martin Perez an inhabitant of Likavra started the Likavra Atacantes in 1822 and the Atacantes grew larger through the years and the tentions between citizens and the Spanish authority started to get out of hand. For the Spanish this was a problem because in South America a lot of wars were happening and Spain didn't want to get another colony at war but on March 1st of 1825 the Likavra Atacantes started attacking Spanish soldiers and the Likavra Uprising started. The War 'Atacantes attack' After the start of the Uprising on 1 March the Atacantes started the Siege of Mursa. Led by Martin Perez the soldiers tried to take the city. The Spanish held onto the city by defending it bravely. After 2 days the Atacantes retreated. Meanwhile in Robledo the Atacantes declared the first republic of Dania on March 5th 1825. The Spanish were ready to push the Atacantes back but where forced to retreat because of the Motico Plunders just south of Robledo. Ruben Gusta was assigned the 2nd Spanish Colonial Army. Gusta was also asked by Martin Perez to join the uprising against the Spanish. Gusta chose the latter. Gusta became the leader of the Dalanic Independece Army (DIA). Gusta had a lot of experience and became the military commander of the 1st army of the revolt. Growing support from the people Gón del Caudillo was the leader of the Spanish army and had to take down the uprising but his wasn't able to counterattack the atacantes. The support for the AtacantesF grew and on March 17 the battle of Pelayos was fought. The Spanish out numbered the Atacantes by three to one but the Atacantes were very Lucky and took Pelayos. del Caudillo was furious and his troops started to attack Robledo. It became one of the longest battle of the war, Spanish and Dalanic forces fought for months. Martin Perez and his army defended the city but Spanish army was still surrounding the city until May 11th 1926 when the Spanish retreated because of the small amound of food they had left when they came back the Dalanic army had doubled. On May 18th the Spanish gave up on Robledo and started focussing on other battles. No recognizion After the battle of Robledo the Dalanic Republic didn't got recognizion from any other nation not even the British so Martin Perez needed to claim more land and forcing the Spanish to sign a treaty. The main target was Likavra the most important city in the region and the place were the Uprising started. 1826-28 The Spanish and Dalanic forces fought many battles. But there wasn't a clear winner until the Battle of Esca (1828). Esca was a large settlement along the Dan River so it was very important. Dalanic Forces took the settlement after a short fight. Del Caudillo let his army defend Likavra because if that city was lost it would mean the end of the Spanish rule in the region. del Caudillo devided this army into two groups; one led by Emanuel of Catua en one led by Luis Goteffe. Catua's army stayed in Likavra to defend it from Atacantes. Goteffe's army went to Esca to try to reclaim the city. From June till September 1828 the Spanish army tried it but the city still got new supplies. Goteffe retreated and when to the city of Salango, which he took. Battle of Likavra On 17th of January 1830 it was time for the Battle of Likavra. Ruben Gusta and his army of around 12.000 men attacked the city. Goteffe and Cuata let their army defend the southern part of the city south of the Dan because it was more important then the north. The remaining soldiers in the north fled to the south. The north was left undefended and was quickly taken by Gusta. Emanuel of Catua got killed during a fight. Del Caudillo took over his army that was halved during the fight. Most of the Spanish army fled Likavra or even joined the Dalanic army. After a month of fighting the Spanish surrendered. Peace Gón del Caudillo signed a treaty which gave Dania the right to self govern. Ruben Gusta became the first president. Aftermath In August and September 1831, both leaders of the Likavra Uprising Ruben Gusta and Martin Perez were killed. Gusta by a Spanish supporter that wanted revenge and Perez by an ally of Juan Pablo Pomar. Pomar took power after the death Gusta and became dictator of Dania. Category:Wars Category:Likavra Uprising